Return To Me My Little Aibou (teaser)
by Galaxxia
Summary: Rewarded for rebuilding the Nova, Meta Naito was granted one wish. His wish was to be human so he could satisfy the most selfish of needs, lust. His wish while granted, as previously stated, did not come with out sacrifice.


(To my most treasured companions, Fallen, and Marf I love and miss you guys I can't barely wait to meet you guys some day, and thanks for being the biggest inspirations for this fanfic. )  
MK.

October 16th 2009 **Prologue **

Revised June 1st 2012

It had been four long years, maybe more. He lost track of time, the young heir of the throne would soon return, any day now. Meta Naito was running out of time. Everything must fall into place now. With the rebuilding of the Nova completed, it was time to return to Altea, to finish off what he had started, and this time he would have to be taken more seriously. His plan however, would not come with out sacrifice. Rewarded for rebuilding the Nova, Meta Naito was granted one wish. His wish was to be human so he could satisfy the most selfish of needs, lust. His wish while granted, as previously stated, did not come with out sacrifice. In exchange of a human form he was forced to give up one of the following, his voice, or his powers. Not wanting to be weak in case a disaster should strike the kingdom, He chose voice. Mean while back home, His departure was met with great sadness, by the Prince. Who had returned. His only memory he had of his defender was his gold gilded ruby encrusted mask that he had found left behind in his chamber, splayed out upon his bed. Which he had picked up, and held close to his heart, which sank. Would he ever return?

**Chapter One Descent into Madness **

For those left behind, life was busy and hectic as usual. There were a few that faired well against the young heir's absence and those who did not. Little to most individuals realization, Meta Naito wasn't doing so well but hid it very well. Every passing day was hell; Focusing on his duties as an advisor and deputy / commander of sorts so to speak was becoming increasingly overwhelming for him. It had only been seven moons since his young masters' absence. Already he had begun to worry. The Prince was a strong fighter; he had taught him well and trained him in the fine art of survivability in extreme conditions. Yet he couldn't help but feel that way. Over time he and the young prince had grown close. Now that he was an adult, Meta Naitos' feelings had begun to intensify.  
He felt weak in his presence, as if a thousand butterflies were trapped in his belly, followed by a tingling sensation of joy and warmth that was unexplainable. Having been through so much with him, and even on several occasions intervened to stop the Kings vicious beatings on the young Prince, for not doing what was asked of him. Until his death at the hands of Meta Naito, when Marth was fourteen. Who had done it to protect his young master. Marth had been found in bed with his Defender (they were only sleeping), by King Cornelius, who was going to attempt to apologize to his son for having been so harsh to him prior to finding him with Meta Naito. Only to be thrown into a livid insanity thinking something else had taken place, not believing that they were just sleeping. Regardless of what had transpired, he wanted his son dead. Just to meet his tragic bloody demise. After that day they distanced themselves from one another, only getting close when training occurred. After the Princes' scheduled leave, Fallen had temporarily taken over his adopted fathers duties, while Meta Naito enjoyed some time for himself. The kingdom, being quiet and all with no apparent threats it was the perfect time to take some time off, so that he may focus on other things such as herbalism creating remedies to use on the field when medical supplies were limited it was always wise to collect supplies when times were not as active.

**One night…..**

Upon returning to his own adjacent chamber, Fallen had walked by his fathers' room, where the door was slightly ajar. Peeking through the small crack in the door, Fallen could see that his oil lantern was almost completely out. Or the wick had to be raised by the turn of a small dial on the side. To reach the lantern that was situated on the edge of his custom made desk required to walk past and to stand almost in front of the bathroom door, a grave mistake on Fallens part. His room was quiet but dark. Yet the light was dim. His father often mixed herbs and pastes in his chamber bathroom, some requiring salt water or fresh water. Or were down right messy, and left hard to get out stains in carpet or fabrics. Not taking a moment to possibly reconsider his next move he pushed open the door. "Daddy, how can you see in this -" He trailed off, and froze there was his adoptive father caught in the "act" He couldn't see it thankfully; his fathers cape was nearly 4 feet long. But his breathing seemed a little erratic ,silence ensued followed by exchanged glances one of shock with a splash of amusement and the other with surprise horror, and humiliation. Meta Naito stared at Fallen as if he were a deer caught in rifle or bow fire. Fallen would then find a door slammed in his face with out word. Meta Naito sighed as he stood there against the door for a moment there was no way he could possibly continue now. Shame washed over him, his son always knew he and Marth were close, but was not aware of his true feelings for him, no matter how hard Fallen tried to read his thoughts he always kept his true feelings hidden, but he let his guard down. Angry that he allowed himself to be so careless, he had purposely knocked a few herbalism materials off his vanity, causing them to spill upon the marble floor, before he would let out a long frustrated sigh and rub his face with over tired hands. The next day Meta Naito was awakened by the sweet aromas of cooking food, coming from the adjacent room which was Fallens. Meta Naito took a moment to ponder whether he should bother getting out of bed or just go back to sleep. A tugging urge to settle things and possibly make a pact with him after he walked in on him, caused him to rise. Breakfast at the small antique tea table they had, was filled with awkward silence. .Meta Naitos eyes were fixated upon Fallen, n an unforgiving glare. Fallen just met his growing uneasiness with a playful grin, as he prepared his and his fathers meal while he poured some tea. "It's going to get cold dad." He said finally breaking the calm, pushing the cup toward Meta Naito. Who sat there his eyes still fixated upon Fallen, before finally shifting them away, "No thank you…" he uttered. Fallens' expression changed, since Marth had left, Meta Naitos' eating habits had changed, he ate very little or not at all. "Well at least eat." Meta Naito turned his gaze to look at Fallen, just to check his expression, noting he was sincere and was noticeably concerned. Meta Naito sighed and unbuckled his mask and set it aside for a moment. "Very well." His face was emotionless, still shying away from his sons eyes. Fallen dipped his head, while he held onto his tea cup. "I'm…I'm sorry about last night." Meta Naitos tone of voice would change from cool to irate . "So you should be, I was appalled, even though I was careless by leaving the door open, you had the option of coming in or passing by, you chose to violate my personal space." Fallen couldn't help the massive yet rude smirk beginning to creep across his face. As he took a bite of his food. "You miss him don't you?" Meta Naito could feel his fists clenching and his body begin to feel tense. Picking up these vibes ,Fallen was quick to act. "No need to get defensive." Meta Naito lowered his gaze still fixated on Fallen. A streak of red passing over the front of his face. "That comment wasn't what troubled me." It's your clear lack of respect for my privacy that is broadcasted upon your face, you best wipe that smile off your face before I lean over and smack it off ." Fallen was taken aback by Meta Naitos sudden rudeness. But obediently did what was asked. "That's better," The old warrior mumbled aloud. But not before Fallen uttering something of his own. " Sort of like what you were doing last night." Meta Naito calmly put down his napkin and then stepped onto the table breaking and knocking over various objects and squishing the food, surprising Fallen. Meta Naito reached down, and grabbed Fallen by the collar of his ebony robe saying . " Yes, kind of like that except 30 lashes were ordered across the back of a foolish boy." Fallen swallowed hard, "Kn.. knowing you, you'd, probably enjoy that." Meta Naito chuckled darkly, " And you would be right." Before roughly letting him go. And jumping off the table, and grabbing his mask and beginning to fasten it to his face. "Do not repeat this to anyone. Do you understand me?" Fallen nodded. "Hey. What about breakfast?" Meta Naito turned to look at the mess he made, before a smirk crossed his own face and said. "Make toast..:" I am going out to gather more herbs and some spices if anyone requires me.


End file.
